Mistakes can last a lifetime
by Harriet1806
Summary: Zoe wakes up on her wedding day to more than she was expecting and it's not just a hangover from hell.
1. Chapter 1

**A quick fiction based on this weekends events. Please let me know what you all think of it and if I should wirte another chapter. Enjoy the double bill this weekend :)**

Beep beep beep

Zoe leaned over to turn the alarm off, before she realised she had the hangover from hell.

"Oh god my head" Zoe said whilst trying to get her voice back

Not remembering what happened last night apart from it was her hen night, Zoe could feel someone lying next to her in the bed.

"Max's what you doing here, we were only meant to be apart for one night before the wedding not a year and you couldn't even last that" Zoe said whilst turning over to move the covers off who she thought was Max

"Morning" the man that was next to her stated

"Who the hell are you and what you doing in my bed" Zoe questioned the man with a shocked and confused look on her face

"You invited me back for coffee after your hen party and wanted a last bit of fun before becoming a married women"

"No please tell me we didn't do anything last night as today I'm marrying the only man I have ever loved" Zoe asked the man whilst trying to be sick at the thought of what she might have done last night going through her head

"So your regretting what we got up to last night then"

"Of course I am as I don't love you I don't even know who you are, today was meant to be the happiest day of my life and now it's the worst because of what I have done. Please just get out of my bed and out of my flat immediately" Zoe stated whist trying to hold back the tears

"Fine I'm going" the mystery man said whilst collecting his clothes off the floor and leaving the flat

Knock knock

"Go away leave me alone" Zoe shouted at the door whilst breaking down on the floor whilst holding on of Max's jackets

"Delivery for Miss Zoe Hanna"

"What do you want" Zoe snapped at the deliver man, whilst he passed Zoe a large bunch of flowers and a card

"Thank you" Zoe said and closed the door

She walked to the table in the kitchen and placed the flowers down and opened the card which was addressed saying Zoe.

"To my gorgeous wife to be, Today's the day you make me the most happiest man in the world by saying I do. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way. There is so many things I can't wait for us to do together as man and wife. See you at the register office at 1pm so you can officially become Mrs Zoe Walker. Love you with all my heart forever and always. Max aka Mary Jane xxxx"

After reading the card this lead to Zoe crying even more she got her phone out and text Max.

"Hey just got the flowers I love them but I need to speak to you ASAP can you please come home. Love u XXXX"

Zoe felt dirty from what she did last night she made her way into the bathroom to have a shower whisky waiting for Max to come home.

"Zoe were are you what's up babe" Max shouted whilst running through the the door

Zoe heard this and got out of the shower quickly grabbing the towel and wrapping it round her

"Max don't come in please"

"I won't Zoe I know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, I'm just sitting in the hall just outside our bedroom, what's up, why did you need to see me could this not wait till after the wedding"

"No it can't wait Max I did something last night"

"Zoe if you got drunk and made a fool of yourself don't worry so did I, in fact I ended up back in the ED last night for what I did"

"What Max, what have you do, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just cut my arm on a smashed bottle on the floor in town, Cal pushed me I ended up on the floor and landed in a pile of broken glass. Connie cleaned it all up whilst huffing and puffing like usual"

"I'll be having a word with Cal when I see him today I told him to look after you, now I have to make sure you don't get a infected arm"

"I'll be fine Zo don't worry and also I'm marrying a doctor for a reason so that when these things do happen I get great aftercare, if you get what I'm saying" Max said whilst smiling at himself and putting his arm around to the other side of the wall were Zoe was sat

"What did you want to tell me Zo"

"Nothing Max's, just I love you, you know that don't you" Zoe said whilst holding back everything she wanted to tell Max what she did last night and reaching out to hold his hand

"Yes I do know that Zoe and I always will, right I better get going as I'm getting married to this amazing women at 1 and I better go and get scrubbed up for her"

"Yep"

"I'll see you at the registry office Dr Hanna" Max said whilst leaving the flat

"Yeah" Zoe said whilst in a daze about what she was going to do and if she could go through with the wedding to Max.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe quickly got dress into a pair of jeans and a top she had to talk to someone and without Tess here now to give her some advice and Rita still probably asleep recovering from the hangover from hell, there was only one other person she could talk too right now. He might not fully understand but he wouldn't judge her from what she did and would give her advice however blunt it was. Zoe got in the car and drove to Dylan's boat on the way to his boat she walked past the reception venue that in a couple of hours her and Max should be at doing there first dance as husband and wife. This brought a tear to her eye whilst thinking about it and what she did last night.

"Dylan open up its me I need to talk to you I have a problem"

"What's happen Zoe is there a fire"

"Dylan I could really do without your smart arse comments right now, I need your help"

"Why what's happen"

"I. I slept with another man last night behind Max's back and it was a mistake and I regret it and hate myself for it"

"Zoe why did you have too do that, what you going to do now are you still going to get married to Max"

"Yes,no, I don't know. I really want to as I love him and all I have dreamt of since saying yes is being Mrs Walker. But I don't think I can lie to him and marry him and I can't tell him it will break his heart"

"Well I have never been in a situation like this Zoe but I do know he need the truth as lies just hurt people and you want this marriage to be built on trust don't you ?"

"Yes of course I do, god why did I do what I did. This time yesterday I was walking round the ED happy as I was looking forward to a quite night and getting married and all I have is now is a hangover from hell and I cheated on the only man that ever loved me"

"Zoe look I can't tell you what too do but I do know you have a hour to get ready and make you way to your wedding if your going"

"Yes I better go and decided my fate in life. I have two choices married and living to Max or lonely having told the truth to him" Zoe said whilst placing a kiss on Dylan's check

Zoe went back to the flat she walked him and a picture of her and Max caught her eye it was taken 4 weeks back whilst on a day off from work. They went to the local beach and had a picnic after becoming engaged, it was a amazing day they just sat in each other's arms whilst talking about what they want from the wedding and from life in general. Then before they made there way home they went for a little paddle which turned into a water fight after Zoe kicked water at Max and he got her back and after a few minutes they were both wet through and had to use the picnic blanket to put round them on the way back home as they where wet through. Thinking about this memory made Zoe have a smile on her face as she loved it when her and Max got to spend time together. She quickly realised she was back in reality and having to make a decision that will affect her life forever in some way.

There was a knock at the door Zoe went and opened the door to see Rita and Robyn stood there holding her flowers for the wedding.

"Wow Zoe you look amazing" Rita said

"My brother one lucky man" Robyn said

"Thank you you like my dress then"

"Yes" both said

Zoe, Rita and Robyn made their way to the wedding car they had. They arrived at the registry office got out the car and walked to the door.

"I can't I need you both to go in and get Max"

"What Zoe can this not wait till after the wedding" Robyn said

"No I need to speak to him now"

"Okay we will go and get him"

Rita and Robyn made their way inside whilst Zoe had a cigarette outside to claim her down before what she had to tell Max

"Max you need to go outside now and see your bride to be" Robyn shouted as she made her way into the room where Zoe and Max are due to get married.

"Why what's up now with her"

"I don't know she just want to speak to you and you only"

"Fine I'll go and see what she wants"

Max made his way outside to where Zoe was sat at the bus stop

"What's up babe we're due to get married any minute"

"Max I can't I need to tell you something"

"What"

"Last night I did something that I will regret forever"

"What did you do Zoe" Max getting sick with worry about what she will say

"I slept with someone else I was drunk and I didn't even know it happened till this morning when I woke up next to him and I thought he was you"

"Oh god no please tell me this is a joke Zoe" Max said whilst breaking down in tears at what the love of his life just told him

"It's not a joke I'm so sorry Max please forgive me as it meant nothing. I love you always have and I always will. Please let me still become Mrs Walker"

"I. I don't know Zoe"

"Please Max I can't lose you, your the only thing that's every been good in my life. Deep down you still love me I know that and I love you"

"Deep down I will always love you Zoe I always have from the first moment I saw you outside the ED and I took a cigarette off you and asked you if you will come for a drink"

"I know you have I was just a fool not to see it sooner. What we going to do now?"

Complete silence apart from the birds outside. Zoe looking at Max and Max looking at the sky wondering what to say and do

"We still get married, I love you Zoe and I know it will take time but we can work thought this issue, but in order for us to do this we need to become solid and that will only happen by becoming married"

"Thank you, thank you Max I love you"

"I love you too Zo, now I'm going back inside as I'm due to marry to women of my dreams in 2 minutes, I'll see you inside"


End file.
